Was this fate
by MissElphina
Summary: Xander was always bullied in school, with only willow by his side he has always felt alone. But when he runs into William, the popular punk at school it feels like life finally likes him. But is William all that he seems, or will this end worse then ever before. This is a Spander horror story, The rating is only for the horror.


This is a spander horror one shot, the rating has nothing to do with sex at all.

I do not own any of the _Buffy the vampire slayer_ material in this story, only my own characters and my own words.

WARNING:

This is a horror, even if it doesn't seem like it at first. I'm making this clear so no one is offended because they were not warned.

* * *

I was never a popular kid, well to be frank, ever since I stepped foot on the wooden floors of Sunnydale High I was treated like a freak. The bullying seemed to get worse as time went by since other loners and bullied people seemed to leave the school suddenly.

Brad and Joey the gay couple just left one day, apparently they just ran away together. Lizzie the bible freak left with her father a year ago. And only a couple weeks before, Madison the gothic 7th year left after a bad egging incident.

I was known as Xander the geek, the loser, the wimp. Everyone seemed to need a piece of my well firmed arse.

But I was always happy to just flow through the halls of teasing and pointing with no friends and one day just graduate and leave. But fate seemed to have a different plan for me the day I crashed into the punk but popular William Cross.

It really was a clichéd love at first sight meeting, except the fact that I'm a bumbling 6.2ft male, and he was, well, a man.

He was the new kid, a bleached blonde punk with sadistic humour and a personality which just seemed to attract people. He wore black and had a smirk which girl would flock too, really the squealing and screaming was sometimes hard to watch… not that I watched him…

But in the weeks after that first meeting the fact that I was so unpopular never matted to him. At first he would just say hi and smile that perfect smile across the hallways. But then he suddenly started hanging out with me and partnering up with me in class.

I didn't mind since my only friend, Willow, suddenly moved to New York with her family. It was so sudden, one day she just didn't turn up at school. None knew anything about it until the news come through; apparently her family won a house out there from some lottery.

I was grateful really for the new company; and during the weeks he befriended me I couldn't help but fall for him. Will was special. He did not care about gender stereotypes and the social expectations associated with gender.

He was satisfied with what he was. It was somehow innocent and refreshing. He had this laugh which could bring a smile to the saddest of people, it was deep and fresh.

I never thought my affection was wrong since he was not only pretty feminine, but he always showed such kindness and thought to every move he made around me.

I was over the roof happy when one day he asked me to go to the movies with him. A new movie had just come out and instead of going with his jock or punk friends he wanted to go with me.

We left school together for the first time and made our way to the town centre. My happy mood was even heightened as he caught my hand a few times during the walk.

The movie was great, we laughed and cried together, he even fell asleep on my shoulder once. But as we walked out into the evening air I didn't want the night to end.

He seemingly thought the same and my heart soared as he happily invited me over to his place as he wanted to show me something. I didn't even hear what he said on the walk there, since I was practically skipping with excitement.

His house mirrored the rest on the white picketed fence road. It was old but obviously loved; windows cracked but clean, wood old but kept in repair. The only difference was the window to the cellar was boarded shut, the glass broken unlike the other houses.

He led me up the yellow brick path, chatting about something which happened the week before, happy with my nods and grunts when needed. The door was already unlocked but he didn't seem worried about, just mentioning that his father was already home.

"Will I meet your Father?"

"Yeah, it's very likely." He laughed "he likes to meet my friends personally"

I couldn't help but smile, again thanking whatever higher power that I had bumped into him that fateful day.

I glanced around the house, taking in the seemingly normal lounge room. This house looked a lot like my house inside and out since all the houses in the neighbourhood were built the same.

I admired the house before jumping back when I found him standing by what looked like the kitchen doorway watching me intently with a smile on his face. His piecing blue eyes seemed to search my mind. I tilted my head questionably.

"I'm going to go get some snacks, my room is there, and you can just go in"

I followed his gaze to a door which was nearly hidden from view; I wouldn't have noticed it unless pointed out to me. I quickly made my way to stand at the door, suddenly feeling self-conscious and aware of his watchful but happy gaze on me.

I opened the door to reveal a set of rickety stairs; darkness concealed the bottom and the actual room.

"You live in the basement?" I turned to still see him leaning on the door way and smirking.

"Yeah, I have two sisters, Dru and Darla, which have the rooms upstairs. But I don't mind, it's really nice down there."

I turned back to peer through the darkness, I could see nothing. Only a musty and rusty smell wafted up, it must have been from the years of age.

"You just need to turn on the light; it's at the bottom of the stairs" I heard from the kitchen. I laughed nervously at the thought of having to descent into that pool of darkness and turned to an empty room. I heard clattering from the kitchen.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, holding blindly to the rough railings and listening to the creaks of my foot falls. I stepped to the floor, splashing into a puddle of water at the bottom. The place was old, so a few leaks made sense. Reaching up the wall I sighed in relief when I felt the bulky switch under my fingers.

The light was blinding, but the first thing I noticed was the sudden, continuous screaming echoing around the room. It was as if the things here knew that light meant pain.

I was shocked by the horrors which faced me, my breathing panicked. Puddles of blood covered the walls and floor; Red, not water, was splashed across my shoes. The concrete walls were covered with shackles and bars.

Wooden bolted benches were around the room, some were covered with white plastic, while others had mutilated bodies of screaming inhuman beings.

Madison, Lizzie, Brad and Joey, even poor Willow; they were all there. They were almost unrecognisable, as if they had been purposely changed to never be human again.

Others I didn't know, some were younger, some older. The room of torture was devastating; I felt my dinner come up and noisily emptied my stomach on my shoes, covering the red stains.

Then I saw him, why couldn't I have just kept quiet.

My loud retching had alerted the creature which was now staring at me intently with a needle in one black rubber gloved hand, and a nasty looking set of pliers in the other.

His dark brown hair was caked his blood, and deep brown eyes watching with insane glee. I whimpered as he smirked under his mint green doctoring mask.

I jumped out of my shock state and ran up the stairs. I could hear his slow but steady footfalls behind me. If only I could make it before he reached me, then I would be safe.

I flattened myself on the door after trying to beat down the door in a panic. I felt the warmth of Will's body on the other side and sobbed at the betrayal.

"It's okay, you have nothing to worry about anymore" He giggled, almost childish, his voice muffled by the wood.

"Your family just won a house in Orlando; they won't even notice you have gone."

Then I felt the needle prick my skin, darkness closed in. I fell down falling in hard but careful arms.

William Cross was innocent, friendly and overly nice to everyone; especially others previously bullied.

By god, I hope I don't wake up.


End file.
